


and she's the most beautiful thing you ever saw

by izukillme



Series: KnB VDay Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Masako doesn't think she's beautiful. Alex makes it her job to change that.
Relationships: Araki Masako/Alexandra Garcia
Series: KnB VDay Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	and she's the most beautiful thing you ever saw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Masako eyed the bunch of flowers in front of her with a critical look. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

The beautiful American woman across from her smiled radiantly. “Of course I did. This is my first date in a long while; I’d like to make a good impression.”  
Masako couldn’t help a smile of her own in return. “Well… you have,” she admitted, picking up the bouquet and inhaling the sweet smell. 

“That’s good to know.” Alexandra Garcia replied, that smile not fading an iota in intensity. “So, tell me, Masako-” Masako flushed a little at the direct jump to first names, “-what do you do?”

“I teach at Yōsen High,” she answered quickly, not wanting to seem awkward. “I coach the boys’ basketball team.”

“Basketball?!” exclaimed Alexandra, eyes suddenly sparkling. “That’s amazing! I used to play in the WNBA, you know?”

Masako nearly spit out her drink.

“You’re _that_ Alexandra?!” she half-shouted, forgetting all her decorum. “I - it’s such an honour!” She extended a hand quickly, but Alexandra just shook it away, laughing.

“No, it’s _my_ honour. I’ve heard great things about Yōsen’s coach from Tatsuya - and didn’t they used to call you Japan’s Lightning Flash?” 

Masako almost choked. “You’ve heard of me, Miss Garcia? And what was that about Himuro?”

“I loved your style!” Alexandra grinned broadly. “Tatsuya’s my student - I taught him while he was in the states.”

“Ah,” Masako hummed. “I see where he got his style from, then. You’ve given me the perfect player, Miss Garcia.”

Alexandra flapped a hand. “Oh, please. Call me Alex. We’re on a date here!”

Masako’s cheeks flushed at the reminder. “Yes. Right.” She composed herself quickly, straightening her suit. 

“May I just say, I love women in suits.” Alex winked at her. “There’s just… something about it, you know? Makes you look even more attractive and dangerous.”

Masako tried her hardest not to blush, and partly succeeded. “For other women, I suppose so. I’m not that pretty… I don’t exactly have as much experience as I would like….”

“As if I do!” chuckled Alex. Her laughter was just as full and lively as the rest of her, Masako noticed - she threw her head back, showing all her teeth, and held her stomach as she did. It was… very attractive, if Masako was being honest with herself.

“Someone like you? Please.” she snorted in reply. “Don’t tell me that someone as beautiful as you has never had a proper date.”

“Just because I look like this doesn’t mean that people like to approach me.” Alex said jokingly.

“People never like to approach me,” Masako said lightly. “They run away because they think I’m intimidating. I’m not considered that beautiful, either - I’ve been told I should be less formidable, but what can you do?” She shrugged. “I work in a man’s world. In such a place, there’s no room to be demure and pretty. I have to be assertive - and if I need to sacrifice beauty for that, I’ll do it in a heartbeat.”

Alex’s mouth parted slightly. Then, she grabbed her hands, gripping them tightly. Masako felt the rough calluses of basketball on those warm hands that were holding her fingers like a lifeline - they felt familiar and, well, _nice_. She didn’t want Alex to let go any time soon.

“You,” Alex said, very seriously, “are beautiful, you know that?”

Masako spluttered, not having expected the compliment. “I - what?”

“You are beautiful. You have the most beautiful black hair, and the determination and power you project is so attractive. You look amazing in a suit, and your eyes have depths to them that I would love to sink in. So don’t ever tell me that you aren’t gorgeous again!” Alex finished her little tirade with slight colour in her cheeks.

Masako stared at their still-interlocked hands, shock washing over her entire being that this divine Aphrodite thought _she_ was pretty.

“I’ve… never been told that before.” she murmured in a daze.

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to start fixing that,” declared Alex, lifting her hand and kissing it.

The rest of the date went like a dream, and Masako actually hummed on the train ride home. She and Alex had exchanged numbers with the promise of a second date, and words couldn’t describe the happiness in her heart.

_Someone thinks I’m beautiful, thinks I’m worth loving._

The very next morning she received a text from Alex. 

_You’re gorgeous._

For the first time in her life, Masako held her phone to her chest like a teenage girl and squealed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
